Bad Timing
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Daniel's Birthday party goes awry when Betty receives some unwanted attention.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Timing**

**Category**: Angst/Hurt&Comfort/Romance

**Pairing**: Detty

**Summary**: Daniel's Birthday party goes awry when Betty receives some unwanted attention.

**Warnings**: None

**Disclaimer**: own nudda :)

**Authors Notes**: An au where Betty turns down the job in London. Set about a month after she accepts Daniel's job offer instead.

* * *

Daniel glanced around the swanky VIP area his mother had booked for his birthday, taking an overly large swig from the neck of his beer.

Thirty-nine wasn't exactly something he'd wanted to celebrate but as he watched the older women mingling around the various groups, he suspected the party was just as much for her benefit as it was for his. Clearly she was enjoying the social gathering whereas he was more content nestled in one of the back booths.

He'd made the rounds about an hour ago but his heart just wasn't in it. He could put it down to birthday blues -aging another year- but he knew that wasn't the reason either.

Something... or rather _someone _was missing from the night and as he pulled out his phone he was slightly disheartened to see it read no new messages.

Tapping the object against the table he let out a sigh wondering where Betty had gotten to. When he'd spoken to her earlier she'd said she was coming but things had been slightly awkward between them lately and if he was honest, that had more to do with his somber mood than nearing the big four-o.

It had been nearly a month since she'd told him she was moving to London.

Nearly a month since she'd accepted his job offer and decided to stay.

He'd been so relieved at the time but over the course of the last few weeks the guilt had slowly started to ebb away at him. Sure it was a higher paying role with excellent opportunities but he still felt like he was holding her back. It was a large contributing fact to the tension that had started to grow between them and what made the situation even worse was the fact he didn't know why he was being so selfish.

Or maybe he did... and _that_ was the problem.

His mother had alluded to the possibility that he was developing feelings for her but he didn't want to consider it. She was his best friend and heading down that road would only make things complicated. But the more he tried to distance the thoughts, the more it started to reflect in their current situation.

He needed to do something to get them back on track, he just didn't know what and when his phone vibrated on the table he picked it up welcoming the distraction.

'One new message'

He tapped the on screen envelope, doing a double take as he read the text.

_MAKEOVER... B looks hot! - You're present. Be there soon. Happy Birthday love A xx_

His stomach did an annoying flip -which he blamed entirely on the alcohol- as he quickly deleted the message. Amanda had jumped on the same bandwagon as his mother -inferring he had feelings for his ex-assistant- and he wouldn't be surprised if the two of them were conspiring together.

With another sigh he drew a mouthful of beer and brought the bottle back down to pick at its label. He didn't know why but all of a sudden he was feeling anxious and the arrival of his mother did little to ease his nerves.

"Darling what's wrong?" Claire regarded her son with a tight but knowing smile as she placed her hand against his shoulder. He'd been glued to his phone all night and despite asking the question she had a fair idea as to why.

"You know..." he offered, leaning back into her touch, "just reflecting on another year gone by."

"Come now dear, I'm not sure they've stocked enough alcohol for that." She was joking of course and her smile twisted into one of sympathy when he didn't take the bait. She knew he'd been having a hard time of late, coming to conclusions at his own pace but she'd thought his birthday might at least offer up a distraction for the night.

"Why don't you let your old mother spin you round the dance floor?" She extended her free hand and sensing his apprehension raised an eyebrow, "unless there's some other hot young women you're waiting for?"

"Ok fine, you win." He slid his beer across the table defeatedly, holding up his hands in mock defense as he edged his way out of the booth, "but you're leading."

She smiled broadly in response and he linked their arms, starting to feel the effects of the alcohol as they ambled back through the VIP section. It was roped off and separated by a red carpeted area but as soon as they reached the edge of the trimmings he stopped suddenly.

"_Breathe Daniel_..." he heard his mother whisper and would've shot her a glare had he not been so focused on the task.

He'd spotted her first, head back and laughing at something Marc and Amanda were saying. It was one of the few times he was grateful for so many people around and -weary of his mother beside him- he tried not to stare as they navigated the large crowd. But it was a futile attempt, his gaze lingering on the racy black dress his ex-assistant was wearing.

It was halter-neck something-a-rather with two black panels of fabric coming down to sit over a full lace skirt. It covered enough to still maintain class but it revealed just enough skin to make his heart beat faster.

As if sensing him, she lifted her gaze -sans glasses- to meet his across the floor and he felt his mouth go dry. "_Umph_-" a sharp elbow from his mother knocked the sense back into him and he straightened his jacket as the trio met them at the closed off section.

"Happy birthday!" Marc jumped exuberantly on his arm, placing a kiss to his cheek, "great to see you, got to go! Places to mingle and people to do!"

He propelled himself off into the crowd but before Daniel had a chance to recover Amanda was next in line flinging her arms over his shoulders, "happy Birthday D!" She leaned forward and he caught the distinct smell of tequila as she whispered in his ear, "hope you like your present, easy to unwrap... oh and you're welcome!"

She pulled back throwing his mother a not so subtle wink and he might have been annoyed had he not been so distracted. It was ridiculous but the second he caught Betty's gaze again his palms started to sweat and it was only when her smile widened that it urged him to do something.

"You made it." He stepped forward, pressing his hands to her arms and giving her a kiss on either side of the cheek. "You look great," he breathed out softly, having to force himself not to linger in the moment.

A faint blush rose over her cheeks as he pulled away and she dropped her head, fishing around her bag and hoping he didn't notice her embarrassment. When she finally found what she was looking for, she pulled out the neatly wrapped box and handed it to him excitedly. "Happy birthday Daniel!"

"You didn't have to-" he stopped, finding her grin was infectious, "who am I kidding, it's my birthday."

He tore at the paper like a five year old, eye's lighting up as they fell on... "Mr. _Potato_ Head?"

"It's a USB stick-" she stuck her finger into the box, turning the mini version around, "cause you know... potatoes in a time of need. It lights up and everything."

He laughed candidly at the idea and she felt a wave of relief wash over her as the ice began to melt between them. Something had been off with them lately but the fun environment away from work seemed to be helping them both to relax.

"Come on, let's go get a drink." Daniel replaced the lid of the box, noticing his mothers sudden absence with an imaginary shake of his head. At least she had been more subtle than Amanda but he wasn't going to dwell, instead sticking his arm out and ushering Betty into the VIP area.

As far as Birthdays went, maybe this one wasn't going to be so bad after all...


	2. Chapter 2

"You look amazing tonight."

"Ah, thanks..." Betty tried to sidestep the drunk man in her way, ushering a sigh as he forced himself back in front of her.

The night had gotten into full swing and while she was having fun -even dragging Mrs. Meade out onto the dance floor- she'd hardly seen Daniel save for their first drink together. She knew it was probably just his birthday commitments keeping him busy but they kept falling into different circles and it was creating that unsettling air of tension to band between them again.

Or at least that was the vibe she'd been getting from his sideways glances.

"Look, I'm here with friends-" she tried again, subtly rebuffing the man's attempts. If she wanted to pick-up there were certainly far more attractive candidates vying for her attention but she wasn't really interested. Clubs weren't really the type of place to get to know strangers and a drunken one night stands just wasn't her style.

"Come on beautiful-" he slurred slightly, stumbling toward her with a drowsy wink, "one dance?"

"Um, excuse _me-" _Marc appeared at Betty's shoulder, linking their arms as he gave the drunken lout a once over. "I'm pretty sure your hole is over there somewhere," he motioned back towards the bathrooms, "why don't you take one of those ruphies and crawl in it."

Betty's mouth dropped at the comment but it had the desired effect, the man cursing under his breath as he staggered in the opposite direction.

"I can't believe you just did that!" She floundered as he marched them back towards the VIP section but she could tell her disapproval didn't even make a dent in his moral conscious.

"Were you not listing when Amanda and I gave you the post-makeover rules?" He asked rhetorically, finding their table and drinks. His was an orange jaffa cocktail and he picked it up, sipping the straw with an admonishing look, "rule one, don't make eye contact with lower levels."

She frowned trying to recall their previous conversation. "I thought rule one was don't ever take flat shoes to change into?"

He rolled his eyes in an overly dramatic fashion, "you say tomato, I say... don't wear red lipstick and smudged eye-liner unless you're a super model. Really, do we need to go over it again?"

Despite the seriousness etched on his features she couldn't help but laugh, even more so as he threw his hand up dismissively and walked off abandoning her at the table. It had taken her far too long to realize he really _did_ mean half the things he said but while tact wasn't one of his virtues she'd grown to love him for it all the same.

Picking up her fruity cocktail mix, she finished the last mouthful with a slurp wondering where Amanda was. She really needed to get the name of the drink so she could order another one...

"Hey_-_" a hand suddenly warmed her shoulder and she felt her heart skip a beat as she turned to the sound of Daniel's voice.

"_Hi_..." she breathed in, trying to ignore the close scent of his aftershave. It was a different, muskier than the one he wore to work and she immediately chided herself for knowing the difference.

Amanda had been filling her head with far too many idiotic notions lately and she really needed to stop paying attention. Maybe it was the alcohol but she was definitely letting some of the more inappropriate thoughts get to her tonight.

He lifted his hand and she was relived, suddenly able to think clearly again. "Are you having a good time?" She asked, trying to ease them out of the silence.

"I am, how about you?" He reflected the question, mentally kicking himself for not opening up the conversation. It was ridiculous but every time he'd tried to talk to her the words had stuck thickly in his throat and refused to budge. It was only thanks to liquid courage that he'd forced himself over this time and even now the beer was failing him miserably.

"It's definitely been an interesting night..." She subconsciously smoothed down her skirt, the encounter Marc had rescued her from still fresh in her mind. She wasn't used to getting so much attention and while it was admittedly nice from certain people, it was also a little unnerving.

"Ah, I see." He guessed she was referring to Amanda and Marc's make-over and had to force himself not to follow the movement of her hand as it trailed over her dress. Of course she was bound to be receiving a lot of attention and he couldn't help the sudden spark of jealousy that twisted in his stomach.

He needed to say something, _anything_ that wasn't stupid and the words barreled out before he could stop them.

"You really do look incredible..."

He followed the compliment with a long draw of beer and she blushed, wishing her own drink was full so she could use it as a distraction. It shouldn't have been awkward but as the bottle came away from his face an uncomfortable silence settled between them.

They were best friends, had been working together side by side for years and yet there was something unreadable in his gaze that was peeking the nights tension. It wasn't the first time she'd noticed it either. In fact it had become eerily familiar since her promotion... but while she wanted to bring it up, fear stopped the questions from rolling off her tongue.

What if he was still resentful about London, or worse, regretting offering her a job?

She had no idea how to broach the unidentified emotion and instead of trying she plastered on what she hoped didn't look like a forced smile, "I, ah... should go grab enough drink."

"Right, of course-" he nodded sharply, the awkwardness of the moment lodging in his throat. No wonder it had been uncomfortable. He'd been staring at her like a pathetic school boy with a crush and he inwardly cursed at his lack of subtlety.

She disappeared and he let out a sigh, nearly dropping his beer bottle as Amanda jumped out at him.

"Ok, what the hell was that?" She placed her hands on her hips covering the short red dress she was wearing. Over his shoulder she caught her reflection in the black marble wall but rather than admire her hot outfit she ignored it in favour of sending him a pointed glare, "seriously, I've had more interesting conversations with staplers."

He spluttered his drink, feeling embarrassment rush hotly to his face, "you _were listening _to us?"

"Of course I was, and good thing too-" she tutted, shaking her head, "...cause you really need some help. I mean, we never would have slept together if you'd acted like that around me."

He raised his hand in frustration, deliberately trying to keep his voice hushed as he came back at her, "has it occurred to you that I _don't_ want to sleep with her?" Even as he said the words they sounded wrong coming out of his mouth and he felt his chest constrict as the realization hit him.

That's exactly what he wanted to do... or in the very least he wanted to start to explore a different side to their relationship. It had to be the alcohol weakening his rational thought and seeping through his defenses... but all of a sudden he was catching up to something that had been plaguing his subconscious for weeks now.

"Daniel really, and people say I'm stupid?" Amanda rolled her head back, getting fed up with his stubbornness. After all they had been through together and after all the effort she'd put in tonight she wanted to see him happy but he really was making it difficult.

"I'll give you a hint-" she said, snatching the bottle out of his hand, "stop drinking, go into the bathroom and practice saying 'do you want to go out for dinner sometime' in the mirror until you're ready to ask her."

He stared at her, a dumbfounded look crossing his features.

Could it really be that easy, just asking her out to dinner? "But what if she-"

"_Go_." Amanda fixed her face sternly, pointing in the direction of the bathroom and then as an afterthought let a wicked smile cross her face, "oh yeah, and if you take her home don't forget to do that thing you do, you know... when you-"

"Ok I'm going, I'm going!" He shoved his fingers in his ears, pushing through a group of people and praying she didn't finish the rest of that sentence.

He didn't know how everyone had seemingly become privy to his feelings, but one thing was for sure... he needed to get it sorted before someone drunkenly blurted something inappropriate out.

And knowing the gossip mill as he did, that didn't leave him with a lot of time.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel scrubbed a hand across his face as Marc and Amanda returned shaking their heads. He was trying to ignore the anxiety twisting in his stomach but the fact they'd returned empty handed only set him more on edge.

He'd done exactly as Amanda had instructed and emerged from the bathroom puffed and ready to ask his ex-assistant out, only to find she'd seemly vanished into thin air. The three of them had spent the better part of an hour scouring the levels of the club searching for her and if it hadn't been for her bag still stashed in one of the booths he would have assumed she'd ditched the place all together.

"She's avoiding me, isn't she?" He spoke the words none of them were willing to say, disheartened as he was met by silence."This is ridiculous-" he flapped his arms, glancing around again, "she can't have just left, not without her bag." She _had_ to be here somewhere... though the thought that she might have jumped ship played annoyingly in the back of his mind.

Amanda frowned, confusion twisting her features as she looked at Marc. He was wearing the same miffed expression as he shrugged his shoulders in earnest. They'd checked the bathrooms, the dance floor, the upper level bar and there was no sign of her. If she _was_ hiding from Daniel then she could make a living as the next Houdini.

"_Wait-_" Marc's eyes widened as an idea smacked him, "what about outside, did anyone look there?"

Daniel shook his head. It was the one place he hadn't thought to look and he plucked Amanda's drink from her hand, ignoring the short protest as he downed it's contents. He didn't know what it was but flinched at the sweet taste. It didn't matter, it was alcohol and the warm burn spurred him to make a decision "I'll go, you guys wait here."

He handed the glass back and for what felt like the millionth time, made his way back towards the dance floor. Marc and Amanda had sworn they hadn't said a word about his intentions but her absence was still making him uneasy. Even if their last encounter had been a touch awkward it wasn't like her to run from confrontation but the only other explanation his mind could conjure up was that she'd met somebody.

No.

He didn't want to think about that, he'd rather she was just avoiding him.

Stepping out of the VIP area, the crowd around him grew thicker and he had to yell over the booming music to excuse himself through. When he finally made it to the exit the people had thinned out extensively and he glanced down at his watch.

No wonder, it was just past midnight which meant most of the audience were largely inebriated and dancing.

Pushing open the heavy door he took the stairs two at at time, the cool air a welcome change from the stuffy atmosphere of the club. As he reached the bottom he let his gaze wander the alleyway, his breath catching as he spotted the women he'd been searching for.

It was hard to tell in the dark but it looked like she was crying and as he neared her he caught the distinct movement of her hand lifting to wipe her eyes as she spotted him.

"_Daniel_..." she breathed out, pushing off the wall, "I was just coming back inside."

Her voice sounded shaky and in the dim light it took him a moment to register the rest of oddities surrounding her. It looked like her dress was torn and as she stepped fully into view he could see that her lip had been cut.

"What the hell happened?" His tone was a mixture of concern and anger as he placed his hands gently over her shoulders and she winced realizing there was no hiding her current state.

She'd resolved herself to keeping quiet, not wanting to spoil his party but the second he touched her she felt fresh tears brimming behind her gaze. "I'm ok-" she tried to assure him, knowing he was going to be livid when he learnt the truth.

She'd wanted some fresh air, to clear her head for a moment... but then all of a sudden the same guy who had been harassing her inside had appeared from nowhere and started hurling abuse. When she'd tried to leave he'd grabbed her arm roughly, pushing her back into the wall and from there it all turned into a blur. She could remember a bouncer pulling him off and the police arriving but the finer details were starting to slip further and further out of her reach.

Wracking her brain for another explanation, she couldn't grasp onto anything believable and reluctantly forced out the truth, "some guy got a little rough but it's ok, I'm ok... I'm fine."

"What guy, where the hell is he?" He dropped his arms, anger rearing up to momentarily douse his concern as he scanned the area. As soon as he got his hands on the bastard, the guy was never going to so much as look at another women again.

"Daniel _don't_-" she pulled him back, willing him not to do something stupid. She'd seen first hand how irate his temper could get and the last thing she wanted was for him to end getting arrested on his birthday. "The police are taking care of it and I'm fine, nothing really happened."

It was the pleading note in her voice that made him turn back around but the moment he did he knew she wasn't fine. Her fingers were trembling against his arm and he didn't know if it was from his anger, shock or the cold... but he removed his jacket, slipping it round her shoulders with a gentle squeeze, "I'm sorry... are you sure you're ok?"

She nodded and he frowned at the silent response, concern building as he studied her pale features. She was definitely in shock and he kicked himself for not checking outside sooner. "Why didn't you come find me-" he asked softly, dropping his hands back down to her arms.

Guilt worked it's way up around her throat as she stared into his concerned gaze. The last thing she'd wanted to do was worry him, it hadn't even occurred to her that disappearing would do just that.

Feeling embarrassed she turned her head away from him, "I didn't want to ruin your birthday..."

He wanted to berate the stupidity of the idea but his stomach clenched tightly at her obvious guilt and he let out a sigh, drawing her into his arms. She relaxed into the hug and he and swallowed hard trying to curb the anger ebbing at his nerves. Punching something might make him feel better but it certainly wouldn't help matters any or at least not right now.

Maybe later when he was alone...

Resisting the urge to ask whether she was ok again, he put enough distance between them to rest his hand against her check. She looked exhausted and he stretched his thumb over her lip inspecting the cut that was there. It wasn't too bad but as he subconsciously lingered he suddenly realized the danger of the moment and quickly dropped his hand. "Come on, we should get you home."

He took a step back and she protested as the meaning of his words sunk in. "Daniel, _no... _this is your party you can't leave. I'll just get a cab."

He bounced on his heel, folding his arms determinedly. While he was admittedly relieved to see her vulnerable features reflecting a more stubborn stance he wasn't going to back down. "Argue all you want but I am not letting you go home alone tonight."

"You're being ridiculous-" she tried again, but knew it was a futile attempt. In all honesty it came as a relief. She didn't want to go home alone... but hated the thought of dragging him away, particularly when he was supposed to be inside celebrating with all his friends.

"Will you be ok out here for a second?" he asked, the note of finality effectively ending their debate.

When she reluctantly nodded he turned taking the stairs two at a time again. He didn't want to leave her alone for longer than necessary and after pushing through the door and forcing his way back to the VIP area, he quickly pulled his mother aside and explained everything. Once he assured her Betty was fine and that he was leaving to go with her, she agreed to apologize to everyone on his behalf.

With the finer politics sorted he found Betty's bag and was about to leave again when a hand on his shoulder stilled the movement.

"_Daniel_-" his mother issued the warning with a sympathetic smile, "take care of her."

He tilted his head in silent agreement. It was probably the closest he'd ever get to acknowledging she'd been right about his feelings... but he was also heavily aware of the cautioning tone.

Somehow he needed to not screw this up.

Given his track record he wasn't sure if that was even possible.

* * *

AN: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I will try to get chapter 4 up in the next few days :) xx


	4. Chapter 4

Betty stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, the oversized t-shirt and running shorts drawing a prolonged sigh from her lips.

She looked nothing like the made-over version of herself that had started the night filled with so much confidence. She felt deflated, unattractive and a knot rose in her throat as she spied the bruises starting to appear on her wrist and thigh. They'd decided to go back to Daniel's apartment because it was closer but the revealing clothes did nothing to hide the discoloration forming.

Tugging the elastic out of her hair she fanned the curls over her shoulder in an attempt to distract from the marks. It did make the cut on her lip a little less obvious but that was about all the effort proved useful for.

Another sigh slipped out as she dismissed her reflection and brought her arm up to inspect the bruise. It wasn't too bad, particularly if she didn't make any obvious hand gestures but the mottled purple covering her leg wouldn't be so easy to hide.

She vaguely remembered being kneed there, right before she had retaliated with her own knee-to-the-groin move... but despite incapacitating her attacker it had still taken a bouncer to pull him off and she shuddered to think what might have happened had the security detail not been around.

The thought sent goosebumps crawling along her skin as she moved towards the sink. There was no sense in worrying about what hadn't happened but the fear lingered in the back of her mind as she turned the faucet on. The water was freezing and she splashed it over her face welcoming the distraction.

A knock at the door made her jump and she turned the tap off reaching for a towel. "I'm coming-" she muffled through the fabric, trying to force as much confidence into her voice as possible. She'd been hiding in the bathroom for far too long and she mentally chided herself for once again making Daniel worry.

Deliberately avoiding the mirror, she stepped towards the door and unlocked it with a deep breath.

Daniel felt a wave of relief as he heard the soft click but the second she emerged his emotions were pulled in two separate directions. Concern was at the forefront of his mind but there was also something else edging it's way in, a reaction to seeing her dressed in his clothes. It was wrong but his gaze traveled the length of her legs, shamefully appreciating the exposed skin until a large bruise immediately sobered the trail of thoughts. Aware he was staring, he quickly snapped his attention to her face letting his concern override his embarrassment.

"You're hurt-" he frowned, wondering once again why she hadn't trusted him with the information. Back at the club she'd said she was fine and now he was kicking himself for believing the words."We should go to the hospital."

Tension strained his voice and she winced knowing she was the cause. All she wanted to do was stop him from worrying but it seemed like every decision she made had the opposite effect."It's just bruising," she gently tried to reassure him, "I didn't even notice them until we got back."

He cottoned on to the plural reference and it made him even more uncertain. Not only were there more injuries he couldn't see but if she was only just noticing them then she was probably still in shock. "I think we should go anyway, it wouldn't hurt to get you looked at."

She subconsciously crossed her arms at the suggestion. Sure she was a little sore and tired but the last thing she wanted to do was leave the apartment and she forced a smile hoping it would be enough to sway him. "Daniel, _really... _I'm fine."

His stubbornness wavered slightly, hating the idea of dragging her anywhere against her will. "I'll make you a deal-" he offered, "you let me check you over properly, no sugar coating... and then we can see about the hospital."

She knew it would help alleviate his concern and nodded in agreement, "it's a deal."

"Good." He seemed to relax slightly and she felt some of the tension start to ease between them.

Even though she hated that he was so worried about her, she couldn't imagine having gone home to her apartment alone and with a slightly more genuine smile she reached out brushing his arm, "thank you... for letting me stay. I'm really glad you're here."

The acknowledgement made his heart race and he returned the smile, lifting his own hand to the small of her back, "there's no place I'd rather be." He ushered them through to the lounge, convinced of the sentiment. While he would've preferred the company over better circumstances, knowing she felt safe with him was more than enough consolation.

She sat down on the sofa, clasping her hands together as he moved into the kitchenette area. The sound of cupboard doors indicated he was making them a drink and she let her attention wander to the remote on the coffee table. Picking it up she pressed the red circular button at the top.

The tv flicked onto some reality show and she turned the volume down, the noise blending into the background as Daniel returned with two glassed and a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow at the choice.

"I'd offer you pain killers," he said with a shake of his head, "but they don't mix so well with alcohol, though I've got coffee if you'd prefer it?"

Even though they'd stopped drinking a few hours ago, he knew the amount they'd both consumed would likely have an effect on pain killers and he didn't want to risk it. The whiskey on the other hand would hopefully take the edge off.

"Whiskey, definitely..." She smiled and it felt like the first genuine smile she'd given him since leaving the club. Coffee might have been the more sensible choice but her muscles were aching and in all honestly she just wanted to forget the night had ever happened.

He poured the drink and she accepted the glass knocking it back in one go. A cough immediately followed as the liquid burnt her throat but despite the taste she relaxed at the warm tingles rushing through her body.

"I'll take the next one slower," she promised, sliding the glass back across to him.

He gave a soft chuckle, obliging and pouring a drink for himself. Neither of them were lightweights but as he picked up the amber liquid and took a large sip he felt a fuzzy feeling that could only be attributed to the unusual circumstances of the night.

Making a mental note to join her in taking it slow, he shuffled towards her on the couch. "Ok, no sugar coating remember?"

Having almost forgotten her promise, she reluctantly sat her glass down on the table and brought her leg up between them. The bruise was about the size of a tennis ball but looked to be the only one and once he'd made sure she stretched her arms out for him to inspect. One wrist had come up already but she was disheartened to see a faint spot appearing on the opposite side.

Daniel breathed out slowly trying to dispel the anger building beneath his concern. It was taking all his willpower not to vividly imagine what he'd do to the man responsible and he took another sip of whiskey hoping to quell the images.

"What about stomach, ribs?" He asked through tense features. The bruises weren't pretty but at least they were superficial, it was internal injuries that worried him the most.

"No," she shook her head inferring it hadn't gotten that bad, "security got there before anything really happened."

He knew she was downplaying it, the bruises were evidence of that but he believed her when she said they were the only injuries. With a light sigh his gaze drifted down to her wrist and without thinking he brushed his fingers over the mark, guilt twisting uneasily in his stomach.

He should have been there.

If he hadn't been so caught up and confused by his feelings things never would have gotten so awkward between them and he _would_ have been there. It was a stark realization that he tried to swallow as he lingered over her skin, the steady beat of her pulse comforting him. When it started to grow quicker beneath his touch the reaction sent heat spiraling up his neck and he dropped his hand, deliberately avoiding her gaze as he reached for his drink.

She frowned catching the glimpse of awkwardness that had been hovering over them. She didn't want to go back to that place, not now that they'd finally seemed to move past it and she picked up her glass swirling the amber liquid.

"Daniel, are we ok?" She pressed the question gently, "I mean, something's been a little off lately hasn't it..."

He coughed, her words forcing him to take a larger sip than was intended. Now was definitely not the right time to be bringing his revelations to light and he shifted uncomfortably as she watched him."I hadn't noticed anything."

"Right," the lie spurred her to take a drink, knowing the alcohol would give her enough courage to call him on it. Swallowing the bitter taste she took a deep breath,"cause I thought maybe you were upset that I didn't talk to you first about London."

"No, that's _not_-" he came to an abrupt halt, immediately realizing the choice of words were a mistake.

"So there is something?" She raised her eyebrows, confusion evident in her features. London she could understand but if there was something else then she had no idea what it could be. "Daniel please, if I've done something you need to tell me."

Her guilt twisted like a knife in his gut and he raised a hand to his temple. If he didn't give her a reason for his odd behavior she would continue thinking it was her fault but he had no idea how to tell her the truth, especially with everything else she was going through.

Concern laced her features as she slid across next to him. It looked like he was almost in pain and she hesitated, not sure how to respond to the situation.

"Ok...the thing is-"

He turned, caught off guard by her sudden proximity and the sentence died in his throat. All he could do was stare at her, silence descending over them as he tried to convey the emotion he was feeling but her features remained clouded with confusion. She needed more and he reached out brushing his fingers gently over her hand. It took a moment to jog something in her memory and then recognition finally flooded her features.

She opened her mouth to respond but no sound emerged, her brain stumbling over what he was alluding to. She wanted to ask how and why, and when? But before she could bring any of the questions to the surface he leaned forward capturing her lips.

It was completely unexpected but as he moved to cup her face the shock slowly started to subside and she murmured against his mouth, edging herself closer towards him. He shifted with her completely caught up in the moment until they bumped the coffee table and the sound penetrated his thoughts like a fire alarm.

He was taking advantage of her, maybe not intentionally... but it still wasn't right. "We shouldn't," he broke away from her, the cliche'd 'not like this' part ringing in his head.

She sat still for a moment, too shocked to do anything other than catch her breath. She had no idea where the feelings had come from. Aside from Amanda's crazy insistence -which didn't seem all that ridiculous now- she'd always thought of them as good friends Though the way he'd kissed her just now was definitely showing him in a new light.

"When did you...I mean-" she fumbled to find the right words but he got the gist of their meaning.

"I don't know." He admitted, reaching for the bottle of whiskey. If there was ever a time to drink then it was definitely now. "I guess when you told me you were leaving, I just realized how important you are to me."

There was a moments silence as he filled his glass, "what about you, have you ever thought about it..." He drowned the awkward question with a large sip, avoiding her gaze as she answered.

"I know you're important to me too-" she said with confidence, however it quickly dwindled,"but I didn't... I mean I never... I'm just a little surprised that's all."

"Not alone there." He joked, scrubbing a hand through his hair. He'd made such a mess of everything and maybe it was the alcohol but he could feel the guilt weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry..." he breathed out slowly, "I should have let you go to London. In the very least I shouldn't have made the decision so difficult."

Shock registered on her face at the apology but her ignorance failed to ease his conscious. Whether she was aware of it or not he had been selfish, bribed her to stay and she had taught him to be better than that. At least he thought she had.

"Daniel, I chose to stay-" she reminded him, the last few weeks finally starting to make sense in her mind. With everything he'd been concealing it was no wonder there was tension between them.

When he still refused to acknowledge her comment, she took a deep breath forcing enough courage to brush his cheek lightly. As he glanced up she initiated a soft kiss, pressing her lips to his in attempt to rid him of the guilt he was feeling.

His heart hammered against his chest at the contact, struggling to remember if there was a reason he should be pushing her away. He couldn't think of one and overcome by the moment he ignored his brain protesting and let his hand slide down her back, pulling her closer. She readjusted in his lap and he deepened the kiss continuing to trail his fingers along until they reached her thigh. She groaned and he lost himself in the sound, ignorant to everything else around them until she flinched suddenly.

Realizing he'd come into contact with her bruise he pulled back sharply, "god sorry, I didn't mean.. are you ok?"

"Stop apologizing-" she reclaimed his mouth and it took every ounce of his will power to stay focused.

Had it been any one else he would have said to hell with it but this was different. He didn't want to risk their friendship because he couldn't keep control of himself, he wanted to be absolutely positive she was sure... and that wasn't going to happen if she remained straddled over his lap.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss he swallowed hard trying to get his breathing under control. She was staring at him, a hint of amusement in her flushed features and he mentally ordered himself not to look at her mouth.

"Now you grow a conscious-" she teased, a playful smile crossing her lips. Had it been three years ago she wouldn't have known him to be so gentlemanly and she was proud at how far he'd come, how far they'd both come.

Maintaining eye level he gently guided her back to the sofa with a smile of his own, "and who do we blame for that?"

It was a fair call but she still nudged him with her elbow, stifling a yawn as she glanced over the the tv. The programming had switched to infomercials which was a clear indication of how late it had gotten and she reached for the remote flicking it off.

"Bed?" He suggested, then caught himself at her raised eyebrow. A faint blush crept along his cheeks as he rushed to defend himself, "I mean you. I'll ah, take the couch."

She resisted the urge to giggle at his embarrassment, instead folding her hair over her shoulder as she stood up. "There is room for two you know, I promise I won't try anything."

"Oh, I thought you'd heard... I'm actually irresistible in bed." He rose with a wide smile, flashing another grin as she rolled her eyes. Even though it was friendly banter he still didn't want to risk the temptation and pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa instead. "If you need anything I'll be right here."

She nodded, creeping up on her toes and placing a soft kiss to his cheek but before she could retreat he caught her around the waist.

"Who can't resist whom," she asked, not at all minding as he covered her smug grin with his mouth.

Before he could get swept up again, he pulled back releasing her from his hold. "_Night_." He placed one last kiss to her forehead, feeling tired himself as he watched her stifle another yawn.

"Good night Daniel..." she smiled sleepily, reluctantly leaving him behind to make up the sofa. In all honesty she wouldn't have minded his company but she quickly pushed the thought aside. He was right to want to wait and asking him to bed -no matter how innocent the idea sounded- probably wasn't a good idea.

Besides, she would be fine.

All she needed to do was to focus on the good that had come out of the night and then tomorrow, once she was finished with the police, she could hopefully put the whole ordeal out of her mind.

If not, she was certain she could find something to distract her...


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel shifted onto his back kicking his feet out from the blanket with a frustrated sigh. The ceiling mocked his inability to sleep and he moved again trying to settle between the lumps of the sofa. It was a futile effort. He was wide awake and no amount of twisting and turning was going to change that.

With another aggravated sigh he flung the blanket off entirely, straightening up with a yawn as he tiredly rubbed his eyes. The events of the night had been weighing on his mind and even though it was close to six _and_ a Sunday... he saw no sense in trying to achieve to impossible. What he needed was a shower and a strong, _very_ strong coffee.

He stood up and his head pounded, reiterating the need for caffeine as he lobbed towards the kitchen.

Upon reaching it he flicked the kettle, stifling another yawn as he brought down a mug from the top shelf. Feeling rough was a huge understatement, a fact proved as he nearly sent the coffee canister flying over on it's side. He felt like hell and after rectifying it's position he decided on three spoonfuls instead of his usual two. How people survived without coffee he'd never know. Even if he wasn't disastrously hungover the kitchen was still his first port of call in the morning and he tapped his fingers impatiently against the counter.

The kettle whistled and he lifted it, pouring hot water into his mug and inhaling the rich scent as it steamed upwards. It eased his anxiety slightly, taking his mind away from the women still sleeping in his bed. She was the reason he couldn't shut off, his emotions still in a flurry over the events that had unfolded.

He didn't know whether to be hopeful, excited, worried or concerned and even anger still nestled itself deep inside the entanglement.

He had to keep fighting the urge to go in and check on her and as the desire reared again he pushed it away, stepping out of the kitchen and carrying his mug along with him towards the bathroom. She needed rest and the longer she slept, the more time he had to get himself into an acceptable state.

A shower was the one thing that might make him feel half human again and as he entered the small room he flicked the heat and light switches, glancing in the mirror as he placed his coffee down on the sink.

He looked like crap but after catching the hint of a red mark on his neck a warm sensation leapt in his stomach.

Despite everything a hint of a smile betrayed his difficultly as he stumbled out of his clothes. Whatever else had happened he drew strength from the memory of her warm body pressed against his, knowing even he couldn't hallucinate imagery like that.

Unless of course he was being force-fed drugs by a cult.

His mind drifted to Molly and he stopped, a shadow of sadness creeping over him. He would never forget her, ever... and it would be wrong to try and compare the two but they both made him feel like a better person. He knew she would've approved, she might not have believed it but knowing she shared the same kindness as Betty gave him the courage to move on.

Swallowing the though under a deep breath, he turned on the shower making sure the water was hot before he jumped in. It numbed his mind, the hot spray purifying his skin and he reached for the shower gel squirting it over his chest. The scent doused the smell of booze and he inhaled deeply.

He didn't think he'd _ever_ felt so clean.

Time became non-existent under the warm pressure and it was only when fingers started to prune and the need for coffee become prevalent that he realized he must of been in there for nearly half an hour.

Feeling slightly more rejuvenated he tuned off the water and pushed open the cubicle door. A chill ran through his body and he quickly reached for a towel securing it around his waist as he moved under the heat lamp. It beamed down creating a soft glow over his shoulders and he shivered again as he reached for his coffee. It had gone lukewarm but he didn't care bringing it to his lips and downing a large gulp.

All he needed now was a hot, grease filled breakfast and a fresh change of clothe-

_Shit_.

He glanced down at the items crumpled on the floor realizing he hadn't brought anything to change into. The idea of putting them back on made his skin crawl. Even from the floor they wreaked of alcohol and he turned his nose up at the smell wondering if he could slip into his bedroom unnoticed. His mind subconsciously urged him, knowing it would be an acceptable excuse to check on his ex-assistant as well.

He would be quick and quiet, in and out... she would never even know.

Shaking the excess water from his hair he moved to the bathroom door sliding the lock back. The second he opened it cold air slammed his skin and he flinched, dashing across the short distance to his bedroom. It took all his self control to stop at the handle mentally collecting himself before he slowly pushed it down.

The warmth of the room hit him and he stepped inside -careful not to make a sound- but a soft murmur made him automatically freeze. From what he could see in the dim light Betty was twisting uncomfortably under the blanket and he held his breath until a trail of nonsensical words confirmed the fact she was still asleep.

Edging towards the bed, he wondered if he should try to wake her up.

The fact he was only in a towel made him reluctant but when she thrashed out concern overrode his common sense and two strides put him directly next to her. She mumbled something causing her face to contort in pain and he sat his coffee down on the beside table, perching on the mattress.

When she didn't stir at the movement he reached out gently shaking her shoulder, "_Betty_...?" She tried to shrug away and he frowned feeling the heat emanating from her body. She was far too hot and he brushed her forehead, adding a little more urgency to his voice as his hand came away damp, "Betty come on, time to wake up."

She tensed and he shifted forward, instinctively catching her arms as she bolted upright. "It's _ok_-" he assured, trying to calm her panic, "you're safe, I've got you."

She stopped struggling at the familiar voice, his words instantly easing her fear as she tried to make sense of her surroundings. Had she been dreaming? It was the only rational explanation and she swallowed hard, still reeling as her conscious tried to bury the vivid images. She felt safe but the moment she pressed her head to his chest, she felt a wave of uncertainty hit her.

He felt her flinch and pulled back to look at her, "are you ok?" She was white as a ghost and the fact she wouldn't meet his gaze sent his heart slamming against his ribcage.

Reassurance lodged in her throat as she tired to look anywhere but his exposed muscles. She didn't know how she was supposed to react around him, what she was meant say... and rather than confide in him she felt suddenly overwhelmed.

"Is it ok if I take a shower?" She asked, ignoring his question. Part of her wanted to crawl under the covers and stay there with him until the nightmare receded but she felt strangely self-conscious around him and the hurt look that flashed in his eyes only made her want to run further away.

"_Sure_." He nodded dumbly, moving off the bed .He didn't know if she was reacting to the attack last night or to _him _and the fact she clearly didn't want to talk about it left him feeling uneasy.

She scrambled out from under the covers, forcing an awkward smile as she quickly moved passed him and out the door.

Her heart was racing as she sought sanctuary in the bathroom, panic knotting in her chest as she slid the lock across. Last night she had been so sure of everything and she blamed the alcohol for prohibiting her rational thought.

Had she really been straddling him on the sofa?

_Yes_.

A faint blush crept across her cheeks as she remembered how good it had felt. She wanted that feeling back; her confidence, the butterflies, the _excitement_. It all felt so far out of reach now and she raised her head to the ceiling, confusion creating a sheen of tears over her gaze.

The emotion she was feeling towards him only capped the helplessness lingering from her nightmare and beneath the surface, fear started to breed from multiple entities. She couldn't explain it but she was suddenly scared to go outside, scared of people in general... and she didn't know how she was going to face talking to the police.

It was a hopeless situation and she sucked in a breath wiping the tears from her cheeks. This wasn't the kind of distraction she'd had in mind last night. This was cruel sobriety taking hold and she bit down on her lip wondering if it would be so bad to have a drink, just one to take the edge off?

It screamed wrong on so many levels but she found herself drawn to the idea, ignoring the warnings as she composed herself enough to slowly urge the door back open.

The silence indicated Daniel was still in his room and she crept out forcing her legs to move faster towards the kitchen. She didn't waste time looking for a glass, just grabbed the bottle and peered down the hall for any sign of movement. When it was still clear she snuck back to the bathroom making sure the door was locked firmly behind her.

Certain she wouldn't be discovered she uncapped the whiskey and brought it to her lips. It burnt like hell but she didn't care, already feeling her tension melt into the tight grip.

She would have a few shots then a shower and Daniel would never know the difference.

Just one or two.

_Just_ enough to take the edge off...

* * *

AN: Yeah, whoever stops at just one ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Daniel glanced up from his watch with a heavy sigh.

He'd been pacing the kitchen for nearly twenty minutes, pottering about and rearranging shelves... doing anything and everything to keep his mind from wandering to the locked bathroom door. Nearly an hour had passed since the uncomfortable exchange in his bedroom and Betty's increased absence only made his heart sink further. Was she ok? Was she mad at him? Should he check on her?

The questions came in spades but he honestly didn't know how to answer them. At one point he'd even debated calling Hilda but he held off not sure it was his place to get her involved. Betty loved her family and there was no question they would support her but if she chose to talk to them then it really needed to be on her own terms.

He looked to his watch again and as if on cue the bathroom door squeaked open. A breath of relief parted from his lips as he heard her walking down the hall, "I was starting to think you-"

She appeared wearing nothing but his shirt and he stopped, gaping at the sight of her exposed legs. Something was wrong with the picture, _very_ wrong but his mind refused to piece it together.

She giggled, lifting her hand to the door-frame in order to steady herself. She didn't know why it was so funny but gravitated toward the emotion, forcing down the darkness ebbing beneath her thoughts. They were something she didn't care to think about and instead she let the alcohol and his fixed gaze renew her confidence. "You were saying.. _sexy?_"

The comment caused alarm bells to ring in his head and he drew his eyes up to meet hers. Or tried to at least. She was completely unfocused, swaying slightly despite her hold on the door and he felt a sickening knot tighten in his stomach. At no point in the last hour had he seen the bottle of whiskey they were sharing last night and he felt the question push from his mouth infused with anger, "have you been _drinking_?"

She giggled again ignoring the admonishing tone. Rationally she knew it was an inappropriate reaction to have but there was no sense in trying to deny it, not since one or two drinks had somehow turned into half the bottle.

Letting go of the door-frame she stumbled forward, catching herself against the side of the couch. "Maaaaybe *hiccup* I had a couple."

Anger and concern clamped down in his chest at the obvious lie. She wasn't just tipsy, she was was wasted... and he couldn't believe the stupidity of drinking enough in an hour to reach her current state. He'd be damned if she hadn't given herself alcohol poisoning.

Stepping out from behind the counter, he found his voice with a push of urgency, "seriously, how much did you have?"

She took a deep breath trying to quell the nausea rising in her stomach. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. He was meant to laugh off the indiscretion or in the very least understand but his tone cut her hopefulness to shreds and the happy dizzying sensation she'd been feeling lurched sharply. She could barely see straight anymore, the room descending into a spiral and her only answer was to close her eyes against it.

"Betty, look at me-" he grasped her shoulders, panic unfolding as her glassy gaze struggled to focus on him. He could only vaguely recall Alexis holding him in a similar position and while the circumstances had been different he was close to making the same call his sister had. "Come on," he urged trying to get a response, "stay here, talk to me."

Even with the room spinning she could hear the fear in his voice and forced herself to respond to it, "I don't *hiccup* feel so good..."

He knew what was coming and snaked his arm around her waist lifting her into his arms. At least she was conscious and responsive, the notion spurring him towards the bathroom rather than the front door. Being sick was a lot more preferable to having her stomach pumped and he kicked open the door, easing her down gently.

She dimly registered the feel of cool tiles beneath her knees, pushing the spinning sensation aside to prop herself against the toilet bowl. In an instant reaction her body heaved, riding itself of the alcohol that had started to curdle in her stomach.

Daniel winced sympathetically, kneeling behind her and gathering the hair over her shoulder. "It's ok," he found the softer tone with a heavy sigh. He hated seeing her like this and guilt pitted itself in his chest.

He should never of told her how he felt, least of all last night and he _almost_ didn't blame her for acting so rashly.

The bitter taste of bile filled her mouth as the heaving subsided and she drew back leaning into her hand. For a moment she felt marginally better but the smell of sick infiltrated her senses and she dived forward again. It was a recurring pattern, wracking her body until there was literally nothing else left to throw up. "Water-" she pushed out hoarsely, immediately regretting it as his presence moved from her side.

"I'll get some-" he offered, standing upright.

She nodded mutely, embarrassment flooding her features as the toilet flush echoed around the room.

She was mortified, completely and utterly... and as his footsteps exited the room she made a rash decision, pushing off the toilet seat crawling her way over the shower. It wouldn't erase what he'd seen but she could at least try and rinse away the stench of vomit and alcohol.

Using all her energy she reached up and turned the faucet on, sinking back down under the hot spray of water. She wanted so badly to put her fears aside and be with him but the sobering effects of the shower caused her anxiety to return. She was no better off than she'd been an hour ago and the fact brought tears to her eyes.

"_Betty_?"

She glanced up, blinking through the stream of water as he entered the room. "I'm sorry-" she choked out, feeling her emotions pool to surface. She didn't know what she'd been thinking when she'd decided alcohol was the answer or even how to try and explain it to him.

He knelt down, the sight of her wrenching his heart. He wanted to climb in and console her but resisted the urge making the more rational decision to reach up to turn the shower head off. She lifted her head as the water stopped and he took her hands pulling her up from the wet floor.

She shivered and he took a towel from the rack, slipping it up under her shirt and securing it tightly. When he was certain it wouldn't fall he brought the wet garment up over her head and tossed it to the floor.

He had to force her gaze back to him and meeting her scared, vulnerable expression he instinctively cupped his hand under her chin, "you have nothing to be sorry for, if anything it's my fault. I put too much pressure on you last night."

She looked away from him, fresh tears burning behind her eyes, "it's not that I don't... I just-"

"Hey, _hey_..." he stopped her, honest sincerity lacing his voice, "you don't have to explain, I understand."

Relief washed over her features and he brushed his thumb over her cheeking wiping away the moisture. It was killing him. All he wanted to do was kiss her and melt away the pain she was feeling but he forcefully controlled the urge. She needed to grasp the last twenty-four hours on her own terms and if the very thought of dealing with it had sent her down the whiskey bottle then he could wait until she was ready.

"Why don't you go try to sleep some of this off," he suggested lightly, "then we can think about going down to the police station."

Fear curdled in her stomach at the thought of going outside and facing people. She knew it was irrational but her mind reeled with all the stories of innocent people being mugged and stabbed just walking to their car. Before last night she'd hardly even considered how dangerous the city could be and now it was all she could think about. "I can't," she stuttered hesitantly,"I don't want to go outside... please Daniel."

The panic in her voice made his chest ache. He wanted to keep her with him, wrapped up in cotton wool until the world became a safer place but it simply wasn't possible and the longer she waited to face her fears the harder it was going to get.

"I'll be with you-" he promised, "I won't let anything happen."

She breathed in, nodding reluctantly as he guided her gently toward the door, "come on, you'll feel better after a couple of hours sleep."

She padded along, wishing she could believe the words though the comfort of knowing he would be there for her made an indent into her anxiety. Just knowing he was around made her feel safer. "Will you stay with me?" she asked as they reached the dimly lit bedroom, "just for a little while?"

She hated the idea of being left alone in the dark and his soft smile alleviated her fears, "of course."

She quickly changed into another t-shirt and climbed into the bed, breathing out softly as he wordlessly moved in beside her. She hated herself for being too scared to explore the change in their relationship but she needed time.

That's all it came down to.

Bad timing.

She closed her eyes, hoping he was right and that in a few hours she would wake feeling more sure of herself. If not as least he would be there as her friend, something she was eternally grateful for.


	7. Chapter 7

Betty sat down her juice, standing up as she heard the front door to Daniel's apartment open. He'd gone to her place to get some basic necessities and she forced herself around the sofa as he shuffled in, hands laden with various items.

They'd slept until early afternoon and following a belated lunch he'd suggested she might like some of her things. She suspected the gesture was largely to encourage her outside but while she appreciated the thought it hadn't lifted her mood any. She was dreading going to the police station and her anxiety had only heightened in his absence.

"I hope this stuff is ok?" He threw a yellow dress over the arm of the sofa, dumping the bag he was carrying on the ground. There wasn't much inside but it was enough to keep her going for a few extra days. They hadn't broached the subject of her returning home but it went unspoken that she could stay as long as she needed. He certainly didn't mind. The idea of her going back to an empty apartment alone left him feeling uneasy and at least in his place he could keep an eye on her.

Betty picked up the brightly coloured dress having to force a smile to her lips, "it's great, thank you." The last thing she felt like doing was making herself over and venturing out but he'd gone to so much trouble she felt the need to try and feign enthusiasm. "I'll just go get changed."

She scooped up the bag from his feet and he nodded mutely as she padded towards the bathroom. While he was wary not to make a fuss he couldn't help the concern riding his emotions. Since they'd woken up her exchanges had been short and polite, not awkward but very much out of character. It was understandable but he still wished there was something he could say or do to get her to open up.

Mustering a sigh he absently started fixing the sofa, straightening the cushions in an effort to distract himself. Unfortunately comforting people wasn't one of his fortes, usually because he was the one on the receiving end... and the fact she'd always been there for him in the past only made his desire to help her stronger.

With the sofa looking presentable he reached for the glass of juice on the table. There wasn't much left, barely a mouthful but before he could finish it a strange whiff sparked his hesitation. Swirling the drink up under his nose he winced as the smell of vodka hit his senses.

When he'd told Betty to make herself at home, he hadn't meant 'in the hidden alcohol stash' and the realization was like a punch to the gut. It didn't matter that this time she'd had the good grace to have it with a mixer, judging by the smell it was still just as potent and he took the glass into the kitchen pouring the rest down the sink.

With a long breath he brought his hand up to scrub the side of his face. He knew she was anxious about leaving the apartment and sure he had done worse over the years... but in a way that's what worried him. He was renowned for making stupid mistakes but not his ex-assistant. She was too smart, too moral to rely on alcohol as a crutch and it just reinforced how badly she was being affected by the situation.

The sound of footsteps made his gaze snap up and he took in her appearance with a tense breath.

She did look better at least, more like her old self... but the bruise edging out from below her hem was a stark reminder that they couldn't just cover up her problems. When her attention flashed to the glass in his hand he deliberately waited to see if she would bring up the indiscretion first. "You look nice."

"Ah, thanks-" she glanced away from the drink regretting that she'd left it out in the open. Judging by the stern look on his face he knew the contents hadn't been solely orange juice... but the last thing she needed right now was a lecture.

Hoping he wouldn't mention it, she pulled her hair up and started moving towards her handbag, "I'm ready, just need to get my stuff together..."

Realizing she had no intention of owning up he pressed against the counter with a heavy sigh. It was one thing to be 'drinking away' anxiety but in his books ignoring the act was an even bigger problem. "Are we going to talk about this?"

She dove into her bag looking for a hair tie as she shrugged her shoulders, "what's there to talk about? I had one, it's no big deal."

He watched her fish around obviously trying to avoid the conversation but he wasn't about to let it go, not when she was being so cavalier about the situation. "Ok... and no_-_" he laced the words with sarcasm,"it's sort of a problem when you can't go for more than a few hours without a drink."

"You would know-" she snapped sharply, the retort tasting bitter on her tongue. She hated throwing the past back in his face but there were certain circumstances where people were allowed excuses. She'd granted them for him time and time again and it wasn't unfair to ask for a little understanding.

"Exactly, I _would_ know," he argued, trying to douse the anger and frustration surfacing.

The last thing he wanted to do was make it seem like an attack but he'd never been very good at handling stubbornness, particularly hers. "Look-" he tried to force a gentler approach, "I have been there and you saw I went through... I mean come on, you're supposed to smarter than me right?"

"Daniel please, just back off."

She ignored the look of hurt that flashed across his face, too angry at his insinuation that she was doing something stupid to apologize. She wasn't like him, drinking to piss off his family or just to say 'screw you' to the world. She was exhausted and scared and if he couldn't understand that then it was pointless even trying to talk to him.

"You know what... forget taking me to the police station, I think it's probably better if I go home tonight anyway." She caught his gaze and immediately wished she hadn't realizing just how deeply the words cut him. Maybe she was being selfish but after taking a moment to readjust her emotions she stood by the decision. Going around in circles wasn't helping anyone and until she sorted her head out they were going to keep ending up back here.

"I just need some space."

The note of finality twisted painfully in his chest but he didn't argue. Short of physically restraining her there was nothing he could do to make her stay and if what she needed was time apart then he had to respect the decision.

He didn't have to like it... but right now this wasn't about him.

"Ok-" he stated hesitantly, "if that's really what you want?"

She was surprised at his quick submission but equally relieved and nodded her head, "I'll just call a cab." The thought of driving around with some stranger terrified her but when he didn't try to stop her from making the call, she ignored the momentary pull of regret and dialed the number.

Just talking on the phone made her anxious and when the lady answered she took a deep breath plucking courage from the alcohol coursing through her system. Eventually she managed to get out the details followed by a polite 'yes' then 'goodbye' as she hung up. If Daniel noticed her discomfort he didn't say anything and she tucked the phone into her purse as she collected her bags.

"Thank you, for letting me stay here-" she said, somewhat awkwardly as he followed her to the door.

"Sure." He pressed against the frame feeling torn as he watched her. His head was screaming at him not to let her go or in the very least insist he drive her but the words wouldn't lodge from his throat. Instead all he managed was a last ditch attempt, "if you need anything, I mean... you know you can call me right?"

"I know." She gave him a distracted smile, feeling the air tighten in her lungs as she stepped over the threshold. She could feel his concern radiating from the doorway but rather than validate it she forced herself to keep moving forwards. No matter how much she wanted to turn and run back into his arms it wasn't an option.

She had to do this for herself.

One step at a time.


	8. Chapter 8

Amanda bounced on up her chair as Betty walked in. She'd had Marc on speaker phone for what felt like hours -ten minutes at least- waiting to probe Betty on where she and Daniel had disappeared to Friday and why she hadn't been home all weekend? Of course the answer was obvious but post make-over rules dictated that she and Marc be the first to hear it spoken out loud.

With a beaming smile she swung her elbows up onto the reception desk. "Oh my god, what happened? I wan't to know everything! Cause you know... like I care... but seriously I want to know-" she gave saucy wink, "did Daniel do that thing where he-"

"Amanda_._" Betty cut her off with a tired sigh. The last thing she wanted to do right now was fuel the rumour mill let alone talk about what had really happened. She hadn't even told her sister yet, feigning her way through conversation as if everything was fine... but it wasn't. She'd barely slept at all last night, had the worst hangover in the word and Daniel was incessantly in the back of her mind criticizing the stupidity of drinking again.

"I swear, I won't tell a sole-" Amanda crossed her finger over her chest, following up with a cute smile, "you can tell me... please, please, _pleeeeease_."

A crackled snort came from below the desk and Betty rolled her eyes. Of course Marc was listening into the conversation, she wouldn't be surprised if the whole office was in on a conference call and she didn't bother dignifying the antics with a response. Instead she circled around the large reception area, barely resisting the urge to bolt as Amanda swiveled with her.

"You weren't home all weekend... which means I'm right! You two were at it like rabbits and that's why you're so cranky and tired today-" her chair hit the edge of the desk and she was miffed as Betty kept walking.

"Fine don't tell me," she called out, "but it's called concealer, you should try it...boo-ya, yeah slam down!"

The words washed over Betty as she hurried through the large tube corridor. She knew Amanda wasn't deliberately being offensive - no more than usual- but that glorified receptionist did have a point. All the foundation in the world couldn't hide the dark circles forming under her eyes and she inwardly winced at having to face Daniel in her current state.

More than anything she wanted to mend the rift between them but if he continued to stress and worry every time they crossed paths it was going to put a severe strain on her nerves. It was why she didn't want to tell anyone else. She didn't need the constant reminder thrown in her face, she just wanted to forget Friday had ever happened.

Spotting Marc at his desk she pulled her sleeves down, crossing her arms so they wouldn't ride back up. If he saw the bruises then he was bound to ask questions and if she confessed, it would be all over the office in three seconds flat.

Drawing in a sharp breath she took another step towards him but the second he glanced up she changed direction bolting towards the kitchen. It was a cowardly thing to do but she stood a better chance of lying if she came up with an excuse before she had to confront anyone.

Pushing on the door to the kitchen she let it swing shut behind her, moving along towards the sink. Maybe she could say she'd been ill and Daniel had dropped her home in Queens? She certainly looked pale enough to be recovering from the flu.

Quickly rinsing her mug, she spooned in two heapfuls of coffee and lifted it up to the automatic water dispenser. She'd never been very good at lying particularly when people put her on the spot and despite the ridiculous hangover she was sporting, the temptation to add something stronger to her drink weighed heavily on her shoulders.

It wasn't like she'd brought a whole bottle of spirits to work, just enough to calm her nerves and with a hesitant glance towards the door she started fishing around her bag. When her fingers closed around the silver flask she pulled it out, dashing a few capfulls into her mug before smuggling it away again.

It was done.

Nobody, least of all Daniel had to find out.

Removing the milk from the fridge, she poured in a small amount hoping it would help mask the taste. Even just the smell of alcohol was making her nauseous and she blew on the hot liquid deciding it would be better to just get it over with. The first few sips were vile but she managed to drain the contents and -learning from the juice incident- she rinsed the mug, leaving it upturned in the sink.

Navigating back to her desk she breathed a short sigh of relief when she realized Marc had vacated his chair. No doubt he was off running errands for Whilemmena which was good, it meant she had some time to compose herself.

Flicking on her computer she waited patiently for it to load up, adding her login details at the prompt. She could see Daniel over her screen -in his office- and with a subtle shift she opened her top drawer pulling out a packet of gum. If he so much as caught a whiff of alcohol then he'd probably drag her kicking and screaming up to level three and that was the last thing she wanted.

Popping out the first two pieces she stuck them in her mouth as she opened her emails. There were a few marked urgent but after skimming over them she decided that they could wait for the time being. She really wanted to talk to Daniel whilst Marc was gone and now was the perfect opportunity but first she needed to touch up her make-up.

It wouldn't hurt to try and give the illusion that she was feeling better.

Checking to make sure no one was watching she slipped her compact out and quickly applied another layer of foundation. It wasn't perfect but it looked marginally better and she patted her cheeks with some blush before shoving the objects back into her bag.

Standing up, she smoothed down her skirt as she approached his office.

When he didn't look up she rapped hesitantly on the door, musing at how strange it felt to be acting so cautiously around him. Even when they fighting she would usually just barge in and the notion caused a sense of unease to flutter in her stomach.

"Betty, what are you doing here?" Daniel glanced up with a confused frown, "You should be at home."

The surprise in his voice made her shift awkwardly. It hadn't been easy to drag herself in but the alternative was sitting at home and replaying the weekend over and over again. She needed the distraction... though clearly he thought she wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Can we talk?" She asked, deciding it was better to change the subject than fight him on the matter. When he gave a slight nod indicating 'yes' she closed the door and stepped towards him,"I freaked out yesterday and I'm sorry."

He remained silent and she felt her stomach drop as she caught his blood shot eyes. She knew she was the reason behind his ragged appearance and it only furthered her apology, "I know you're worried about me but I'm ok... I mean i'm not 'birds singing' happy but I'm handling things."

He tapped his pencil with uncertainty, letting out a slow breath. On paper she looked better but while he almost believed her reassurances, it was what she didn't say that caused him doubt. How was she handing things? Was she really ok? A few days ago she would have given the information freely and now he felt like he had to force it out of her. "Did you call your family? "

"I spoke to Hilda-" she said quickly, deciding it was better not to go into detail. After all it wasn't exactly a lie, she had _spoken_ to her sister.

He nodded at the once again ambiguous answer. It didn't give him any insight as to how she was feeling and rather than try to draw blood from a stone he approached his next thought with a cautious tone, "you know it mightn't be a bad idea to talk to a professional?"

"I-" she hesitated, twisting her fingers together. She knew what he wanted to hear and if that meant easing the tension between them, then she decided she was willing to bluff her way through. "I think I will, I just need some time... to sort it out in my own head first."

He relaxed a little, relieved she seemed to be taking in his advice. Even if she couldn't talk things through with him, the idea of her working it out with someone qualified gave him hope... and in the meantime he could still offer his support. "Seriously Betty, don't feel like you have to be here. If you need some time you can take it."

She chewed her bottom lip, forcing a small gracious smile, "thanks but I'm ok for now, I'll let you know if I change my mind."

He watched her move towards the door and felt his chest tighten with regret but he deliberately refrained from calling her back. As long as she was ok then he had no right to put any extra pressure on her.

Admitting his feelings at such an inappropriate time had been his mistake.

Now he had to weather the consequences.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, I got a bit stuck there for a while :) Initially the story was only going to be 4 chapters but reviews spurred me to change it and write some more... :P Thanks kids! xx


	9. Chapter 9

The clock in the Mode kitchen ticked over to to lunchtime, earning a sigh from Betty as she stirred her coffee. The week had been dragging on and today was no exception. In fact being a Wednesday it felt worse. It signified that she still had two and a half more days to get through and the odds that happening without some sort of breakdown were tremendously slim.

If felt like everyone was having their own individual crack at sending her over the edge.

Amanda had taken to flat out ignoring her, though she still managed to make a big deal of the fact. Marc -who at least had the fortuity to realize something was wrong- had cut his interactions back to quick awkward glances. Daniel was hovering under the pretense of 'work related' problems and her sister was calling every five minutes demanding to know why she was acting so strangely.

In hindsight cancelling their lunch date via text probably hadn't been one of her smartest moves but she still couldn't handle the thought of crowded places. Coming up with an excuse over the phone had seemed like a bad idea and in all honestly she hadn't thought her sister would take it to heart but clearly she was starting to twig to the fact something was 'off'.

With another sigh she readjusted her handbag, risking a quick glance towards the door.

She was doing better. The last two nights she had actually gotten a decent amount of sleep and she hadn't needed anything extra to help get her through the day... but despite feeling less anxious she was also saddened by the air of tension hanging around her.

It was like she'd been cast with some contagious illness and people didn't want to get too close in case they caught it. In some ways she was grateful but it also left her feeling hollow inside. She was a people person by nature and the way she was alienating everyone just reinforced how much she missed her bubbly persona. She wanted to be that person again, happy and excited about the world but she just couldn't find it within herself.

The realization made her strength waver and she removed the flask from her bag deciding she deserved a pick me up. She hadn't asked for _any_ of this and the fact there were people out there drinking for lesser reasons helped justify her guilt.

"Betty have you got those-" the door burst open and Daniel immediately stopped, taking a full moment to register what he'd walked in on. Even though she'd quickly disposed of the object in her hand he knew what she was doing and disappointment flooded his features.

She sensed what was coming and with a heavy sigh pressed her hands back against the counter top, "can we please just skip the lecture?"

His face remained impassive as he tried to get a hold of his anger. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to trust that she was dealing with the situation, that he wasn't making a mistake by backing off and she had lied straight to his face.

He knew he should never have gone against his gut instinct and frustration surged though him at the mistake, "you told me you were handing things, after everything I expected you to at least to be honest with me."

"I guess not..." she said under her breath, flinching at the way he threw his shoulders back. She knew she wasn't helping the situation between them but what did he expect her to say? If she'd been completely honest she knew he wouldn't have even tried to understand. "You just don't get it... I _am_ handing things."

"Really?" He shot her a skeptical look, "well maybe we should take a trip up to level fourteen, see if the guys up there would agree with you?"

"Oh, you mean the guys who got you addicted to pills-" she scoffed, firing up as she pushed off the counter, "good idea, maybe I should give those a try instead... who was your dealer again?"

It was a spiteful retaliation but she didn't care. Given his past he could at least try to empathize with her situation but he wasn't. Instead he was being arrogant, condescending and downright stubborn.

"You know that's not fair." He held her gaze, trying to hide his shock at the malice behind her words. Yes, he had made some bad choices and those mistakes were the reason he didn't want to see her go down the same path. "All I want to do is help, just like you tried to help me."

She breathed in deeply, his concern waning her anger but not nearly enough to dissolve it completely. When she'd tried to get him help he had refused and then proceeded to figure it out on his own, she was just asking for the same courtesy. "You told me to butt out Daniel, remember? To mind my own business..."

"_Exactly," _he argued the point, "and look how well that turned out, I ended up nearly killing myself."

"You have no idea what you're talking about." She picked up her coffee determined to put an end to the conversation. She didn't need to stand there and be belittled for having a shot of alcohol whilst she was feeling down. His argument didn't even hold any weight. Their circumstances were nothing alike and she clenched her jaw tightly as she moved around him, "I'm not like you Daniel, I don't have the emotional maturity of a six year old."

"_Hey_-" without thinking he grabbed her wrist and she jerked, hissing in pain as the coffee cup smashed to the floor.

"Get off me!" She pulled away from him, breathing in sharply as she tried to compose herself. He hadn't meant to hurt her. She could see the deep concern and guilt radiating in his expression but all it did was make her want to escape faster and she bolted for the door, barely registering as it opened in time for her to run through.

"Darling, is everything all right?" Claire Meade stood in a slight state of shock as she stared at her son.

It wasn't uncommon for the office to catch wind of him entangled in an argument but she'd wanted to intervene sensing this time it was of a more delicate nature. She was surprised to discover the fight had already reached its conclusion and even more disheartened to see the look of anguish on her her sons face.

The door swung closed and Daniel felt a sharp sting burn in the back of his throat. He couldn't shake Betty's reaction, the fear in her eyes or his own guilt at having hurt her. It was the last thing he'd ever wanted to do and unable to handle the emotion, he simply shook his head as he knelt down to clear the mess by his feet.

Sympathy tugged his mother forward and she perched on her heels helping to pick up the broken pieces. She could only assume that the argument had stemmed from the events of Friday night and as she caught the unmistakable smell of vodka she arched an eyebrow fearing the worst. "Sweetheart talk to me, what's going on here?"

He glanced up swallowing the tight knot in his throat. Technically what Betty was doing was a sackable offence but he knew his mother wouldn't go to such extreme measures, just like she wouldn't say anything if he chose to confide in her.

And he needed to... because without her advice he had no idea what he was supposed to do.

"She's freaking out-" he pushed off the ground, helping his mother to stand, "she hates being around people, won't talk to anyone... I've tired being there, I've tried backing off but all I end up doing is making it worse."

Claire regarded her son seriously. She knew how much he struggled with his emotions when someone he cared about was hurting but sometimes things weren't as black and white as he wanted them to be. "Betty's a sensible women, maybe she just needs to feel that you trust her enough to make decisions independently?"

"And what, I'm just supposed to wait around and hope she comes to her senses?" He reached for the some paper toweling, not at all comfortable with the thought. He'd been down that same road too many times and knew how self-destructive it could be, the last thing he wanted was to see her get hurt because of it.

"She's not thinking straight," he knelt down, mopping the spilled coffee in frustration,"what if she does something stupid? What if I'm not there to _stop_ her from doing something stupid?"

"Darling, you need to relax-" she squeezed his shoulders as he rose to full height, "why don't you go out, clear your head? Let me try talking to Betty."

The idea of his mother intervening sent a wave of doubt crashing through him. The last thing he wanted was for Betty to think he'd betrayed her confidence but at the same time he was out of options.

What did he really have left to lose?

"Trust me-" Claire sensed his hesitancy and raised an eyebrow, "I'm a mother and a reformed alcoholic, we give out very good advice."

He chuffed out a sound that could have nearly passed for a laugh. She was right about one thing, she did hold an uncanny ability to reassure his doubts. Even in the worst situations imaginable -and his family had been through most of them- her words still offered him comfort.

He just hoped the magic would work on Betty.


	10. Chapter 10

Claire Meade clasped her hands behind her back, approaching Betty's desk with caution. The young women had been absent for some time but had returned calm and composed, urging Claire to take the next step. "Betty, could I see you in my office for a moment?"

"Ummm... sure, I guess-" Betty stuttered, feeling her cheeks burn as the older women turned on her heel. She couldn't exactly deny the request. Avoiding Daniel was one thing but his mother was CEO of the company and despite their friendly relationship, she had an obligation to remain professional around her.

Standing to full height, she hesitated wishing the ground would just open up and swallow her.

When it didn't she gave an almost painful sigh, dragging her feet towards the ominous oval office. Daniel's mother was waiting patiently by a tall stained-glass cabinet in the far corner of the room and Betty closed the door, proceeding to take a seat in the large oak chair opposite the desk.

Claire unhooked the latch revealing an expensive range of crystalware and removed two glasses from the display. "Drink?" She questioned, the insinuation being that it was alcohol she was offering.

Betty stiffened wondering if it was some sort of test she needed to pass. The older women certainly looked sincere -particularly as she started pouring her own vodka neat- but it still felt like a trap. The unspoken catch being that if she agreed, her ability to perform her job may come into question. "I'm fine, thanks."

"Betty, you can relax." Claire flexed her shoulders, mimicking the suggestion as she filled a second glass. She wasn't unaccustomed to holding an intimidating air, especially where the media or Wilhelmina were concerned but in this instance she was surprised to see Daniels ex-assistant looking so apprehensive. "You're not in any trouble-" she reassured with a gentle smile, "Daniel's out to lunch and what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Betty accepted the glass, still being wary as she nestled it in her hand. She still wasn't sure how to respond to the alcohol or the blatant disregard for Daniel's opinion and sat patiently waiting for his mother to continue.

"Sometimes I think men equate their level of care to how loudly they can raise their voices-" Claire took a sip of her drink, enjoying the rare opportunity to give insight into her family, "I know my son and I've been on the receiving end of his temper enough times to know how frustrating his protectiveness can be."

"And overbearing-" Betty added, feeling colour rush to her cheeks as she realized she'd made the admittance out loud.

She wanted to be honest but the fact she was talking to his mother made her hesitant and she swallowed the embarrassment under a large sip of vodka. Not sure what to expect after the action, she was surprised to find the older women's gaze remained warm and understanding.

"He just doesn't understand..." Betty defended softly, "all I need is some time."

Claire nodded, relieved to feel the air of tension lifting between them. It was unfamiliar territory to her as well, having never really gotten close to a women so integrated in her son's life before... but she wasn't biased towards either of them. Both had there faults, all she wanted to do was urge them to work together to overcome them.

"Time to do what exactly?" She asked curiously, recognizing the excuse as one she'd used before. It was all very well and good to ask for space but if it wasn't utilized in the appropriate way time could become a dangerous thing.

"I don't... I-" Betty hesitated, not really sure how to answer.

Time to see the world differently? Like how she used to... when people didn't frighten her and going outside was just a normal occurrence. That's what she'd been hoping to achieve but the 'how' suddenly alluded her. She'd been running on autopilot, getting through the days as best she could but she hadn't stopped to consider where they were leading her. She wasn't any closer to feeling safe again, she was just blocking everything out and the revelation left her feeling crushed.

Claire assumed her silence meant they'd both reached the same conclusion and offered a sympathetic smile. Sometimes it was hard to see the obvious through a bubble of denial -she knew that from experience- and reaching into her draw, she pulled out a card pushing it forward on the desk. "This is the name of my therapist, she's not affiliated to Mode in any way... if you choose to call her it will be entirely confidential."

Fear knotted in Betty's throat and she swallowed roughly trying to dislodge the swell of panic. Ignoring the problem was hard enough but the thought of bringing it to light terrified her. Even a trained professional could deem her anxiety as irrational or worse 'unfixable' and the notion spurred a wave of apprehension, "I... I don't think I can."

Claire could see she was struggling with the idea and refilled both their glasses before gently broaching the subject of her fears. "What are you afraid of Betty? If I'm overstepping the mark or you don't feel comfortable talking about it I'll understand... but I am curious, you've never seemed to let fear hold you back in the past?"

The question tugged an emotional reaction and Betty brought the vodka to her lips downing it's contents. What wasn't she afraid of? The tiniest thing would send her heart racing and she felt tears sting her gaze as she looked away, "I'm scared of everything... going to my car, talking to people... I panic all the time and for no reason." It was like a weight lifting off her shoulders as she finally admitted the truth, "I don't know what's wrong with me but I feel like I'm going crazy."

"Oh Betty-" Claire stood, her heart filling with sympathy at the younger women's anguish, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with you and talking to a professional will only help you to realize that." Careful not to invade any personal boundaries she perched on the arm of Betty's chair, relieved when the women leaned into the comfort, "would help if I came with you?"

Betty wiped her eyes, breathing in deeply, "I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Nonsense-" Claire admonished, offering the gesture sincerely. After everything Betty had done for her family and the company it was the very least she could do and it was a small consolation knowing she was helping her son in the process.

Betty let the reassurance sway her, nodding her head with a small smile, "I would really like it if you came."

"It's settled then." Claire stood with one last comforting squeeze, deciding to make the phone call before the younger women could change her mind. "Does anytime work for you?"

Panic rose in Betty's stomach but she squashed it down, nodding as the phone was picked up off the receiver.

Clearly Daniel's mother was a women of action and deep down she was grateful, knowing that if she waited there was a higher chance she would back out. At least this way she had to keep the appointment.

Reaching for her drink, she tried to quell her nerves as the CEO of Mode went through the appropriate channels. When a time and date echoed around the small office she felt her heart beat quicken but she forced herself not to think about it as the phone landed with a click. "Thank you-" she mustered a deep breath, "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

"Please, have you met my family?" Claire asked with a chuckle, drawing another drink from her glass, "you're a walk in the park compared to just my son's antics alone."

Betty's mind flew to Daniel, recalling their argument and feeling guilt twist in her stomach. Through his mother she was now starting to see where he'd been coming from and as much as he could have approached the situation differently, she knew he only had her best interests at heart. "I really wasn't very fair to him-" she breathed out sadly, "was he... I mean, has he been ok...?"

"Aside from resembling a bull charging a red flag all week-" Claire joked, trying to deflect from the real answer. She knew her son was hurting but she also knew he wouldn't stay mad for long... call it mothers intuition but she had a feeling everything was going to sort itself out for the better. "He'll be fine-" she assured with a smile, "and besides you know he would forgive anything you did, I just wish it was that easy for the rest of us."

She followed the comment with a wink and Betty felt her cheeks flush at the insinuating tone.

It had to be the alcohol making his mother so candid but she could feel herself opening up too and for the first time she realized she hadn't told anybody about what happened between them, not even her sister. Her excitement had been smothered under a rush of emotions and it was only now that she felt the tiny spark start to surface again. "We did sort of... I mean, he kissed me that's all... but then things got kind of weird."

Claire had to fight to keep the smile off her face. Of course she was irritated by her son's bad timing but she was relieved to see a faint flicker of the old Betty sitting across from her. Clearly she was struggling with it all but the fact she'd even mentioned it gave Claire hope that the two of them would eventually figure it out. "He does care about you Betty, I'm not sure he even realizes quite how much yet."

She nodded mutely, absorbing the information as she took another drink. It was something she couldn't dwell on, not yet... not until her head was sorted out and she deliberately changed topics, surprised to find herself unwillingly to leave. "So, ummm... did anything exciting happen after we left on Friday?

Claire leaned back, pleased they were engaging in a lighter topic. She didn't know if it was the alcohol catching up or just the fact she didn't have that many friends with whom she could share womanly gossip but it felt almost therapeutic. With the drama circulating around her family, friends had always been allusive at best and she refilled their drinks with a telling smile, "actually, now that you mention it..."

Betty listened as Daniel's mother regaled her with tales from the night, even pulling out genuine smiles as the vodka worked to loosen her up. The whole week she'd been trying to avoid people at all all costs but it actually felt good to be in the informal environment and she made a promise to herself that tonight when she called her sister she would actually 'talk' to her, not just palm her off with another excuse.

The story of how Marc and Amanda had tried to pick up the same man faulted suddenly and she watched Daniel's mother lift her eye-line towards the door.

"Uh-oh-" Claire breathed, trying to keep the amusement from her face, "incoming bull alert."

Betty knew who she was referring to and her stomach did an anxious flip... but when the older women made no attempt to hide her drink, she followed suit barely flinching as the door burst open.

"What the hell is going on in here!" Daniel eyed his mother with a look of disbelieve. He'd trusted her to talk some sense into his ex-assistant not get her hammered and annoyance welled tightly in his chest at the less than orthodox approach.

Claire waved her hands towards Betty signalling a red flag and it had the desired effect sending them both into a fit of giggles. When her son stamped his foot angrily, she had to force herself not erupt again.

"I can't believe you think this is funny? He raised an astonished eyebrow, "I'm gone for an hour and what, you've decided to team up and give Linsday Lohan a run for her money?"

"Relax darling," Claire regarded her son with a slightly more serious demure, "come in and sit down, have a drink with us."

His mouth dropped open too shocked to respond to the suggestion. Of course he wasn't going to sit down and have a drink, had she lost her mind? She'd be lucky if he didn't have them both kicked out for inappropriate conduct.

"Daniel," Betty turned to him, a soft sigh falling from her lips, "I know what this looks like but your mother really has been helping me. She made me realize how unfair I've been and I'm sorry, I'm really sorry... you didn't deserve that."

The conviction behind her tone caused his anger to simmer down but it didn't erase his annoyance. Apologies under the influence of alcohol didn't exactly hold a lot of weight and he'd been burned by her smokescreens before. "Forgive me if I'm not jumping through hoops to believe that's true."

The blatant dig cut through her but she understood his apprehension. Even though she thought she was doing them both a favour by hiding the truth she could see how much it had hurt him and she pushed herself up from the chair with a nervous proposition, "Mrs Meade, could we have a moment... if that's ok, I know this is your office-"

"It's fine Betty," she stood issuing her son a warning look, "I'll just go make us some coffee."

When the door closed Betty turned back to him, keeping her gaze downcast to the floor. She knew she couldn't excuse the way she'd spoken to him but that wasn't her biggest regret. She _should_ have been honest with him and she crossed her arms protectively, trying to explain why she had been so reluctant to accept his help.

"I shouldn't have lied to you Daniel-" she started, finally bringing her gaze up to meet his, "but you weren't listening to me. You were drawing from your own mistakes and fitting me into a 'box'. You didn't try to let me work it out, you just made me feel like I was being stupid and childish."

The honesty behind the allegations made his chest tighten in response. She was right, he hadn't really thought the different circumstances were that important. He'd been more concerned with what she was doing rather than 'why' and he could see now how that had been a mistake.

"I'm sorry, I might have jumped to some wrong conclusions but you didn't exactly point me in the right direction-" he defended, scrubbing the side of his face, "I mean what am I supposed to think when you won't talk to me?"

"I should have-" she admitted, feeling the guilt well up, "I thought I just needed time to figure it all out...but that was never going to change anything, not without help at least." She understood now where his anger had stemmed from. He could see that she was circling rather than moving forward and even though it had taken his mother's more subtle approach to bring her to the same conclusion, she was still grateful to have his support.

"I've made appointment to speak to someone. I think you're right, I think it might be a good idea."

He felt an immense weight lift of his shoulders, the fear in her voice proving that this time she was being honest. He could that see she was afraid but he could also see regret in her eyes and he softened his voice with a gentle smile, "I know it's not easy but I can help, you just have to let me... you don't have to do it alone."

She breathed in deeply, his forgiving tone giving her confidence to ask the hardest question. "Does this mean we're ok?"

He stood still for a moment, realizing that at some point they'd actually had actually breached the wall between them. They were finally being honest with each other and it sent a wave of relief crashing through him. They were going to be ok and he stepped forward drawing her into his arms.

She reciprocated, squeezing him tightly and he let out a slow breath.

They still had a way to go but at least they were heading in the same direction from here on in.

x

x

* * *

AN: Eeep, nearing the end :D Thanks again for the the reviews! XxX


	11. Chapter 11

_'Dinner tonight, 7pm? - B'_

Daniel re-read the text trying to place the oddity surrounding it. The dinner part wasn't strange, they ate dinner together all the time.

In fact ever since she'd started going to see her therapist it had become a more frequent event, the last couple of months introducing many various public outings. It had been slow going at first but eventually they'd worked up to dinners, the movies, karaoke... all to rebuild her confidence. Marc and Amanda had even taken her out to a club recently -despite his reservations- but she had enjoyed herself, proving the concern wasn't necessary.

She was bouncing back in true Suarez style and he was immensely relieved... but despite the progress she'd been making, there had always been a note of hesitation whenever she asked him out.

That's what was missing from her text.

_'Sure, pick you up?' _He typed back, surprised when the phone vibrated almost immediately.

_'Yes! Wear something nice ~(0v0__**)**__~'_

He chuckled at what he assumed was meant to resemble a bumblebee. She hadn't been at work today -she was out with his mother- and as he slipped the phone away he felt a small wave of excitement at getting to see her.

The idea for the 'spa date' had apparently risen after her first therapy session and his mother had decided to make the outing a regular occurrence between them. It unnerved him at times, particularly when they would poke fun at something he hadn't been privy to but it warmed his heart to see them bonding so closely. He knew how much Betty missed her own mother and while his would never admit it, he could see how much she thrived at the chance to be a strong maternal influence. Not that she'd been a bad one for him... but their family had never really had the same warm and fuzzy quality as Betty's.

Either way they were both happy and that in turn made _him_ happy.

Now all he had to do was stay that way, a task that wasn't necessarily easy on a Friday afternoon. For some reason if something was going to go wrong, it never happen on a Monday or Tuesday... it always reared at the end of the week when he had the least amount of time to deal with it.

He was pleasantly surprised though, to be proved wrong this time.

The rest of the day went off without a hitch and after ducking home for a quick shower and shave he found himself oddly nervous as he started the journey to her apartment. When he arrived he took the elevator up, fidgeting with the knot around his neck the entire ride.

He'd assumed by something nice she'd meant 'dressy' so he'd chosen a black suit, light blue shirt and a navy tie.

The same tie that was now trying strangle him...

As the doors parted he stepped out trying to swallow his nerves as he walked the short distance to her door. With a slight shrug he composed himself, extending his hand to knock sharply.

He heard movement coming from inside and waited patiently, catching his breath when she finally revealed herself. She was wearing an elegant short back dress and the garment choked his words, causing them to stick thickly to the back of his throat.

"You _look_... wow-" he coughed sharply, trying to dislodge the squeak in his voice.

Betty smiled widely at the reaction, convinced the purchase had definitely been worth it. She'd hesitantly confided in Daniel's mother, expressing she finally felt ready to explore the nature of their relationship... and the CEO of Mode had insisted it was the perfect occasion to warrant a shopping expedition. She wasn't sure at first but when they had spotted the one shoulder dress with a vibrant red bow belt she couldn't resist.

Tonight she'd chosen to keep her hair straight, teeming the outfit with a pair of red heels and she knew by his reaction the ensemble had worked its charm.

Feeling boldly confident she stepped forward on the heels, bringing her hand up to brush his cheek. He was clearly still stunned, remaining motionless under her touch and she forced enough courage to press her mouth against his lips.

The kiss spurred a reaction and she felt herself relax as he leaned into it.

It had taken a long time to introduce their situation into her counselling sessions but once she had it was surprisingly easy to open up about her fears. With help from her therapist she'd come to realize that labeling their social outings as 'treatment' was now just a cover. Technically they were dating, it was just a matter of whether she was ready to admit it and explore the connection.

It was a revelation that left her feeling lighter and she instantly knew she was ready to take the next step.

Breaking the kiss, she felt a slight flare of embarrassment as she pulled back. She had invited him to dinner to talk things through not lunge at him and his sudden grin only increased the butterflies spiraling around her stomach. "Sorry, that was... I probably shouldn't have done that-" she stuttered awkwardly, but if anything it only seemed to heighten his amusement.

"I think... I might have missed something here?" He cast a suspicious gaze over her, "I mean, yesterday we were 'just friends' right?"

"Why don't you come in?" She asked, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

She hated when he was sarcastic.

He stepped past her, feeling the amusement slip from his features as he took in the elaborate picnic set-up she'd sprawled over the floor. There was a blanket covered with pillows, plates of foods, candles and even a selection of action dvds -that he knew she hated- all sitting in front of the tv. He was actually speechless as he turned to find her gaze beaming at him.

"I've know I've been dragging you around a lot, so I thought you might like to stay in for a change?" She explained, raising a playful eyebrow, "also, I can't really walk very far in these heels."

"Okay, hang on a sec..." his mind warned him not to get too hopeful as he posed the question, "is this a date... like, a _date_ date?"

"Well it's not a fruit-" she teased, knowing it was sort of mean but unable to resist. For the first time in weeks she was starting to feel like herself again, only better... like Betty 2.0 and she took a step closer to him, hoping the new found sincerity in her voice would make him understand. "When I said I needed you as my friend you didn't have to accept that, but you did. You were there for me and if you still want to I'm ready... I'd like to give this a try."

If he still wanted to? He felt his heart start to beat faster as he stepped closer to her. Of course he still wanted to. He'd only backed off because of her request and he entwined their fingers, pulling her enthusiastically down into the array of cushions.

She landed in his lap with a soft chuckle, "is that a yes?"

A wide smile beamed across his face as he captured her lips, breathing his answer through the kiss, "I might need some... time... to think it over?"

She pressed him back, hovering above him with a smirk, "how much time?"

"One... two... yeah, that's definitely long enough-" he kissed her again, feeling the joking nature descend into a more serious desire. There was nothing stopping them now, no excuses and his body shivered with anticipation.

This side of their relationship was one he actually _wanted_ to explore with excruciating slowness...

And now was the perfect time to start.

x

x

* * *

AN: Done! :D Thanks everyone for reviewing! I'm going with a different style for my next story, so I will keep you 'posted'. Ok, yeah... that was a terrible pun I know... :D


End file.
